Wreck-it Ralph vs Abobo
Wreck-it Ralph vs Abobo is a What-if Death Battle made by Kamehameha300. Description Wreck It Ralph vs Abobo's Big Adventure! '' Two Incredibly Strong Video Game Men battle it out to the Death!!! Will Ralph be broken by Abobo? Or will Abobo be Wrecked? Interlude '(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston)' Wiz: Video Games. Games played on screens with electronic manipulating devices. '''Boomstick: Geez Wiz. You're nerdiness makes everything boring! Anyway, Video Games have some pretty fucking strong and badass characters with so much power it gives all violence-lovers orgasms! Like Wreck It Ralph, that guy who wrecks the building!' Wiz: And Abobo, the man who screwed up the NES. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons,Armor,and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Wreck It Ralph Wiz: Litwak's Family Fun Center is a normal arcade. But once everyone else leaves, the video game characters socialize, and even leave their games to go into others. Boomstick: One of the most interesting characters comes from the game Fix It Felix Jr. The bad guy of the game is Wreck It Ralph,only Ralph doesn't wanna be the bad guy. He wants respect and some of the perks Felix has. Like Pie! Wiz: After not being invited to an anniversary party, and being mistreated by the folks in the building, Ralph swears that he would get a medal to prove by retrieving a medal to prove he is a hero. Boomstick: Than Ralph goes through a pretty big adventure, so we'll spare you the time. Anyway, Ralph has unbelievable punching skill and strength. Ralph has been able to punch bricks as if they were cardboard. Ralph was also able to punch through a jawbreaker in Sugar Rush, which is close to unbreakable. Wiz: Ralph was also able to survive a 4,300 feet fall when he set off the explosion to defeat Turbo.Despite Ralph's strength and durability, he doesn't have great fighting skill. Ralph usually prefers to talk his way out of a fight, rather than resorting to violence. Boomstick: I still don't see why Ralph doesn't wanna be the bad guy. If I was bad, I'd be shooting people and running people over with my car, along with some sexy women! Wiz: You have issues. Boomstick: I know. (Wreck It Ralph: I'm bad, and that is good! I will never be good and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be,than me.) Abobo Wiz: After Little Mac defeated Mike Tyson, he became power hungry. He used his fighting skills for evil, and kidnapped a boy named Aboboy(son of Abobo) to prove that the world of NES can't stop him. Boomstick: Abobo realized that Aboboy has been taken, and he was furious. Like,really fucking angry. He then proceeds to go on a journey, beating up classic NES characters standing in his way. Man, Abobo is a badass. He even eats the heads off motherfucking children! Holy Shit! Wiz: Abobo is a very dangerous threat. He is extremely strong, and even more durable. Abobo survived a fall from space, and defeated Kirby, Jaws, Donkey Kong, A robot version of him, Ryu Hayabusa, Samus, Jason Voorhees, Robocop,Little Mac/Giga Mac and many others. He also shows feats of extreme adaptability, due to being able fit in with the theme of the game he is in. Boomstick: Despite being powerful, Abobo has regular weaknesses. He CAN die from enough damage being done to him. He is also not as smart as you'd think. But still... Wiz: But still? Boomstick: I wish my dad would go on an adventure just to save me from some power hungry asshole without getting paid for it. Fuck my Dad. (Abobo hugs Aboboy...before brutally murdering NES characters and laughing with his son about it.) Pre Death Battle (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Death Battle Litwak had just finished clearing out the kids. It had been a successful day indeed. He smiled at the sight of all the games, before closing the door. But Litwak didn't notice two glowing lights inside the power strip zooming into the game Pac Man. Meanwhile in Pac Man... Abobo and Aboboy entered Pac Man's territory. Four ghosts quickly spotted Abobo and his son, clearly confused. Clyde: Guys. Who are they? Inky: I dunno Clyde. You should go ask them. Clyde rolled his eyes. He...uh..."hovered" to the two strange looking people. Clyde: Hey. Who are you- Clyde didn't get to finish his sentence, due to being grabbed, put on toast, and eaten by Abobo and Aboboy. The ghosts realized Abobo and his kid are psychopaths. They quickly turned to there scared selves and ran away. Abobo and Aboboy looked at each other realizing the error of there ways...Wait, nevermind. Just that the jelly was kinda bland. Abobo and Aboboy walked to the entrance to game central station. Buzzing with many classic video game characters. Abobo knew he and Aboboy needed live somewhere. This situation didn't bother Abobo in the slightest. He could easily find his way into a roomy game with places to live. One looked appeasing. It read: Fix It Felix Jr. Abobo picked up his son and rushed inside Meanwhile in Fix It Felix Jr... Ralph stood up from the mud with a smile. He enjoyed the new lifestyle, finally getting the respect he deserved. Felix(now happily married to Calhoun) skipped over to Ralph with his usual cheery expression. Felix: Well hey there Ralph! Another wonderful today, right Ralph? Ralph: Yeah. But usually when a day is perfect, something bad happens. Felix: Oh Ralph. You know that- Before Felix could finish talking, Abobo and Aboboy quickly arrived with that entrance cart thingy. Ralph and Felix quickly exchanged looks. They must've been a new game that was just plugged in. Felix walked over to them. Felix: Er, Hello. Can we help you? Abobo and Aboboy looked at each other. 2 Minutes Later... Felix was shoulder-deep in the ground. Abobo backed up a little, before running at full speed and kicking Felix like a football. Felix went flying into the screen with a loud SMACK. Ralph had a look of shock and anger. Ralph: HEY! You hurt my friend! Abobo punched Ralph right in the jaw. This attack sent Ralph a few feet backwards. Ralph: Fine. I'll fight you. You'll pay for hurting Felix! FIGHT!!! Abobo leaps over Ralph to kick him in the leg, bring Ralph to his knees. Abobo lifts up his hands and spikes Ralph right in the head. Ralph retaliated by turning around and uppercutting Abobo into the building. Screams were heard as Abobo through the Nicelanders out the windows. Ralph catches each one by one. Ralph: Sorry guys! Abobo stands at the top and jumps off with one fist outstretched. The impact and speed of it triggered and explosion that sent Ralph and Abobo through the tunnel and into Game Central Station. Ralph was distracted by all the people, so he didn't see Abobo near him. He felt a Goomba smack against the back of his head. Ralph turned around and saw Abobo about to throw a Bomb(from Mario) flying right towards him. Ralph barely dodged it. Abobo was nowhere to be found. Ralph: Phew. I guess that is that. But that wasn't that, because Abobo runs at full seed and rams Ralph with a Shoulder Charge, sending through the entrance to Street Fighter. Ryu: Hadouken! Ken: Shoryuken! They both noticed Ralph come flying in, knocking out Ken. Ryu: Hey! What are you- Abobo punched Ryu at an extremely farfetched speed, knocking him out. Abobo took Ryu's clothes and sent a Hadouken at Ralph. It hit him, lighting his clothes on fire. Ralph: Ooh! Hot! Abobo tries to Side Kick Ralph, but Ralph grabs his foot and throws him. Ralph then starts hitting Abobo with a flurry of punches, sending him into the the ground. Abobo leaps out of the hole with an uppercut. He then Shoryukens Ralph out of the game. Ralph opened his eyes and realized he was in The Legend of Zelda. He quickly spotted Abobo, dressed as Link. Ralph: Oh no. Abobo starts shooting arrows at Ralph, some of them piercing his flesh. Ralph screams in pain. Abobo pulls out a sword and starts trying to slash Ralph. Ralph was dodging all his hits. He then grabs Abobo and throws him into a random game. They were now in Super Mario Brothers. Ralph punched Abobo through some Koopas, as the shells relentlessly pummeled him. Ralph pounds Abobo into the ground. Over...and over...and over again. Abobo was on deaths door. Ralph picked up Abobo and through him into the water to drown. Ralph: Now that he's gone, we can all be safe. But Ralph accidentally bumps his head against a question mark box. Ralph didn't notice a Super Mushroom come out of it and plop into the water. A rumble was heard, the A Giant Abobo steps out of the water. Ralph saw Abobo. He was paralyzed with fear. He didn't even notice Abobo lifting his foot. Abobo brang down his foot at full speed...squashing Ralph with a sickening CRUNCH. As the mushroom wore off, Abobo leaped far away from the corpse. KO!!! Abobo picks up Aboboy as they walk away in the sunset, as Litwak unplugs Fix It Felix Jr due to Ralph's dissapearance. Results Boomstick: NOOOOOOO!!!! Why did Ralph have to die?! Wiz: It's simple Boomstick. Abobo simply outclasses Ralph in almost every category. He was stronger, faster, and more durable. Boomstick: Plus, Abobo has survived way worse than Ralph. Yeah, that 4,300 feet fall was impressive, but Abobo survived a fall from space! He was also a much more skilled fighter. He took down goddamn Ryu Hayabusa and Robocop! Holy Shit! Wiz: Abobo also has amazing adaptability. Ralph was at a clear disadvantage when he fought Abobo through the games. It was only a matter of time before Abobo killed Ralph. Boomstick: Welp. I guess you could say that this fight was a "stomp". Wiz: The Winner is Abobo. Next Time on Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time On Death Battle... A Burnt Man in a sweater and fedora, lifts up a glove with 4 razors and laughs VS A man with a coat and a hook on one hand appears in a mirror. A scream is then heard. FREDDY KRUEGER VS CANDYMAN Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"Protagonist vs Protagonist" Themed Death Battles Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Black vs White themed Death Battles Category:'Old School Gaming' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Kamehameha300 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018